gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scouting Around Corpus Christi
Scouting Around Corpus Christi is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Greater South Texas Council. This is a rocker patch that goes with a white center from the council. = Activities = REQUIREMENTS FOR SCOUTING AROUND CORPUS CHRISTI Complete the starred activity (**) and three additional activities to earn the patch. 1. CORPUS CHRISTI MUSEUM OF SCIENCE AND HISTORY & LOS BARCOS Location & Contact Information: 1900 North Chaparral Corpus Christi, TX 78401 Phone: (361) 826-4667 Website: http://www.ccmuseum.com Hours: Tuesday thru Saturday: 10:00am-5:00pm Sunday: 12noon-5:00pm CLOSED Monday Admission: Children 4 and under: Free Children 5-12: $6.00 Adults: $11.50 Senior Citizens: $9.00 Advance notice is required for groups. Call for reservation and rates. What to do: Tour museum and listen to audio description of an old south Texas house. Watch the movie at the Shipwreck Exhibit. Tour the Columbus ship. Answer these questions: # Of what are the shellcrete bricks made? : 2. What do our present day appliances replace from the historical home? : 3. Which of the three ships is the largest? : 4. How many people did each of these ships contain? 2. CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS MEMORIAL STATUE Location & Contact Information: James Storm Pavillion, Port of Corpus Christi Under Harbor Bridge Hours: Always open. Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Look at the statue and read the description. Answer these questions: # How long did Columbus’ first voyage take? : 2. What direction is Columbus pointing? 3. MEMORIAL STATUE ON SHORELINE BOULEVARD Location & Contact Information: Shoreline Blvd. and Peoples St. Hours: Always open. Admission: Admission is free. What to do: View the statue and memorial. Answer these questions: # Who is memorialized by the statue? 4. HERITAGE PARK Location & Contact Information: 1581 N. Chaparral St. Corpus Christi, TX 78401 Phone: (361) 826-3410 Hours: Galván House is open: Monday thru Thursday: 9:00am-5:00pm Friday: 9:00am-2:00pm Saturday: 11:00am-2:00pm CLOSED Sunday. All other houses are open by appointment. Call beforehand to make arrangements. Admission: Admission to the Galván House is free. Tours: Children: $2.00 Adults: $6.00 Call ahead to arrange a tour. What to do: Read all of the signs in front of the homes. Tour at least four houses. 5. TEXAS STATE MUSEUM OF ASIAN CULTURES Location & Contact Information: 1809 N. Chaparral St. Corpus Christi, TX 78401 Phone: (361) 882-2641 Website: http://www.asianculturesmuseum.org Hours: Tuesday thru Saturday: 10:00am-5:00pm CLOSED Sunday & Monday Admission: Children 12 and under: $2.00 Students: $3.00 Adults: $5.00 What to do: Tour the museum and try on oriental apparel. 6. CORPUS CHRISTI CHAMBER OF COMMERCE Location & Contact Information: 1201 N. Shoreline Blvd. Corpus Christi, TX 78401 Phone: (361) 881-1800 Website: http://www.corpuschristichamber.org Hours: Monday thru Friday: 9:00am-5:00pm CLOSED Saturday & Sunday Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Read the sign outside of the building. Answer these questions: # What happened on August 16th and August 18th? **7. MIRADORES Location & Contact Information: Miradores are the gazebos along Shoreline Drive along the Bayfront. Hours: Always open. Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Read the signs in the Miradores. Answer these questions: # What two types of Indians lived in the Nueces County area? : 2. What does “Corpus Christi” mean? : 3. Who captured Cabeza de Vaca? For how long? : 4. What was the name of one survivor from the Spanish ships? : 5. What did Captain Falcon establish? : 6. What is Isle de Corpus Christi? : 7. What was the area around Zachary Taylor’s camp? : 8. What did Captain Richard King establish? 8. TEXAS STATE AQUARIUM Location & Contact Information: 2710 N. Shoreline Blvd. (Near Corpus Christi Beach) Corpus Christi, TX 78402 Phone: (800) 477-4853 Website: http://www.texasstateaquarium.org Hours: Open daily 9:00am-6:00pm Admission: Children 2 and younger: Free Children 3-12: $9.95 Adults: $14.95 Parking: $4.00 Call for specifics on group rates. What to do: Take a tour of the aquarium. 9. USS LEXINGTON Location & Contact Information: 2914 N. Shoreline Blvd. Corpus Christi, TX 78403 Phone: (800) LADY-LEX Website: http://www.usslexington.com Hours: Memorial Day thru Labor Day: 9:00am-6:00pm Labor Day thru Memorial Day: 9:00am-5:00pm Admission: Children 3 and under: Free Children 4-12: $7.95 Adults: $12.95 Parking: $3.50 What to do: Tour the ship. Answer these questions: # In what part of the ship are the Junior Officers’ quarters? : 2. What does USS stand for? : 3. How many planes did the USS Lexington destroy? : 4. How many planes did the USS Lexington shoot down? : 5. How did the USS Lexington get the name “The Blue Ghost?” 10. OLD NUECES COUNTY COURTHOUSE Location & Contact Information: Intersection of North Mesquite and Interstate Highway 37 Hours: No admission. Admission: No admission. What to do: Read the sign outside of the fence in front of the building. Answer these questions: # When was the courthouse built? : 2. How much money did it cost to build? 11. THE TIDE Location & Contact Information: The Tide is the city bus that travels over the Harbor Bridge, also known as Route #78. The bus leaves the Staples Street Transfer Station at the corner of Staples and Mestina, across from the City Hall, and goes to the Aquarium and USS Lexington. Hours: 6:00am-7:00pm every half hour Admission: Children: $0.50 Adults $1.00 What to do: Ride The Tide. This eliminates parking costs for the Aquarium and USS Lexington. Answers to all questions can be found at the link. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = http://www.gsgst.org/images2/patches/Scouting%20Around%20Corpus%20Christi%20Requirements.pdf